<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少年情怀总是湿 by 7infinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141374">少年情怀总是湿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7infinity/pseuds/7infinity'>7infinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7infinity/pseuds/7infinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幸村总是很怕热，尤其是与真田待在一起的时候……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少年情怀总是湿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>互相帮助是少年们的美德。为取悦朋友之拙作。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真田家停电后的第二个小时，幸村终于忍耐不下去了。<br/>
高中的最后一个暑假，父母出门旅行，备考生理所当然地被独自留在家里。幸村窝在房间独自听了一天蝉鸣就包袱款款地钻进竹马家里共同进步去也。<br/>
互相扶持彼此激励抽空拉拉小手眉来眼去最终携手考上东大不是很好吗？<br/>
面对发邮件调侃他们的仁王，幸村如是说。<br/>
但幸村计划中美好的暑假绝不包括，在，33度高温的午后，停电。</p><p>真田感到有些不安，幸村望着外面里毒辣的阳光叹气，已经是今天的第七回了。而每当他将视线转回房间里，都会向墙上悬挂着的空调投去冰冷的一瞥，活像他和那断了电的废物点心正面对面站在抢七局的网球场上似的。<br/>
更让他不安的是看着那个眼神他竟也很心动。<br/>
这样不行啊，弦一郎。<br/>
真田心里这样想，视线却仍然不受控制地溜到幸村的侧脸上。幸村热的心烦，为了免于遮挡视线，脑门前的头发都薅起来梳了一个小揪固定，几绺扎不起来的碎发依然湿漉漉地紧贴在鬓边，汗水浸没鬈曲的线条，沿着优美的侧脸滑下去，亮亮的、潮湿的一条线，在下巴尖儿上渐渐汇成一滴，依依不舍地落下去，落下去……</p><p>啪。</p><p>幸村把笔拍在了桌子上。<br/>
“弦一郎，”他受不了地问，“就没有什么办法能不这么热吗？”<br/>
真田倏地站起来:“冰箱里还有果汁，应该是凉的，我去取。”言罢，目不斜视地出了房间门，钢笔还紧紧捏在手里。<br/>
幸村探身把真田做了一半的习题簿拉过来，答题框里一串被涂掉的字母，仍然看得出是yukimu——大概主人写到后面突然恍然大悟，铁面无私砍了尾巴。</p><p>真田从冰箱深处扒出一早备着的果汁，幸村喜欢的口味，冰箱里还有点凉劲儿，他拿着一罐贴在脸上镇着汗，心里跳来滚去不安分的小幸村总算消停了些。<br/>
很正常，弦一郎，对喜欢的人有这种心情没什么不对的。<br/>
毕竟是年方十八，青春热血的大好男儿，偶尔有点无处释放的激情也在情理之中。<br/>
他做完了心理建设才回房间，桌边人却没了，浴室半开的门里探出一个深蓝色的卷发脑袋，眨眨眼睛又说太热要冲凉，跟着就把为他拿来衣物的真田一把扯进浴室里。</p><p>莲蓬头哗啦啦地浇水，浴室不大，真田被幸村按着靠在瓷砖墙壁上，气温高得要死，瓷砖也不大凉快了。更热的是幸村堵上来的嘴唇，柔软潮湿，带着汗液的咸味儿，那双隔着水雾望过来的的眼睛里烧着滚烫的火，来势汹汹地把他架在上面烤。<br/>
真田把手扣在幸村后脖颈子上，那些刚才还没完没了搔着他心里痒处的细碎鬈发现在乖乖地缠着着他的手指。他们亲得毫无章法，时而牙齿咬到舌头，也只是模模糊糊地抱怨一声，又纠缠在一起。<br/>
幸村不知什么时候已握着他们勃起的部分，两个一起拢在手心揉搓，双人份的粘液流下来湿了他一手，他便顺手抹在真田的胸腹处，滑溜溜的一片。湿透了的运动背心早就脱下来了，两人的胸膛贴在一起，恨不得把里面活蹦乱跳的器官交换了似的，偶尔乳头互相一蹭，又引来一波战栗。<br/>
真田已经不知道自己在亲哪儿了，他嘬着一小块滑腻的皮肉吮了两口，那是幸村的耳垂，再下面一点就是跃动不止的颈动脉，幸村被他亲得发抖，他就模糊地感到高兴，连自己的要害被人家捏在手心里都忘了。幸村弄他的手法称不上娴熟，年轻人打手枪能有什么花样——他连硬盘里的神秘小文件夹都没看完几部，但和心上人肌肤相亲总是有些快感加成，缴械快了些，情理之中。<br/>
完事了真田还有些懵，直到幸村闻了闻手上液体的味儿，又把两人的子子孙孙抹了他一胸肌，脑子才转过弯儿。一不做二不休，索性拽过来亲热够了再来顾及自己的羞耻心。</p><p>断电许久的空调又开始运作了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>